


Downworld Salon

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [10]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cop! Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Hairdresser! Magnus Bane, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec volunteers to help Izzy to learn about tinting and dyeing hair.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 19
Kudos: 176
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Downworld Salon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> So things have been crazy lately. I live in Victoria, Australia so we're currently back in lockdown, with Stage 3 restrictions and I'm back to working from home and the kids are back to remote learning from next week. I know the restrictions really need to be in place but I can't help being a little angry because we were so careful to follow all the rules but other in our community decided not to and now here we are back where we started or even worse as the number of cases of COVID-19 seems to be increasing every day. Sorry, this is me venting a little!
> 
> I hope things aren't too bad for each of you, wherever you are in the world. These are scary times for all of us. 
> 
> I actually managed to find some time to do some editing the last few days so here is another little ball of fluff for you. I hope to have a couple more to post soon and I am almost done with the last chapter of my fic By Chance.
> 
> Be safe everyone, wash your hands and socially distance.
> 
> Virtual hugs to you all!

Izzy had always dreamt of being a hairdresser, much to her parent’s horror. They thought such a job was beneath someone of their social standing, but Izzy just scoffed at them. She loved the idea of helping people day in and day out with their beauty dilemmas.

Izzy was lucky, she’s been offered an apprenticeship at Downworld, one of the best and most prestigious pallor in the city.

Today Izzy was working on tinting and dyeing. Initially her boyfriend Simon had volunteered to be her test subject, but he’d been offered a last-minute gig interstate which is why her brother Alec now sat in the seat, head in the sink instead.

It had taken some doing, but Alec had caved, never able to say no to his baby sister.

Izzy washed the dye from Alec’s hair and gasped. ‘Crap’ she thought, somehow she’d messed up. There was supposed to be a subtle colour change, but Alec had blonde streaks throughout his dark hair.

“Umm,” Izzy said a little concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Umm, it’s a little lighter than I thought it would be,” Izzy confessed.

“How much lighter?” Alec asked, concerned.

Izzy looked at her brother, unsure as to what to say.

“How much Iz?” Alec asked again.

“Jace lighter,” She said wincing.

“What!” Alec jumped up from the seat, his hair dripping all over as he made his way to the mirror.

“Fuck, I can’t go to work like this,” Alec yelled. “You said you were enhancing the colour not removing it.”

“I can fix this,” Izzy said panicked.

“How?”

“I don’t know, but Magnus will know,” Izzy said. “Just wait here.”

“I’m not going anywhere looking like this,” Alec said dejectedly.

Magnus couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him as he spied Izzy’s boyfriends’ hair. He looked like a drowned rat, and his dark hair was streaking with blonde. The look on his face told Magnus that he was far from happy.

Despite the scowl, Magnus is a little taken aback at how gorgeous he was. He didn’t look anything like Izzy described him, and he definitely didn’t look like a comic book nerd.

“I can see the problem,” Magnus said, trying to sound professional.

“I have no idea what happened,” Izzy said honestly. “I didn’t leave it in any longer than recommended.”

“I don’t think this was a timing problem dear, what else could have gone wrong do you think?” Magnus asked Izzy, trying to get her to realise her mistake.

Izzy thought for a moment when it clicked, she picked up the bottles she’d used and groaned.

“The mix was wrong, I thought it said 30 ml, but it should have been only 3.”

“Not to worry dear, we all make mistakes.”

“Can you fix it?” The man pleaded, and Magnus couldn’t help but think he had the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen.

“I can,” Magnus said, smiling. “They don’t call me the High Warlock for nothing.” He joked.

Alec looked at him, confused.

“They call Magnus the High Warlock of Brooklyn because what he can do with hair is bordering on magic.”

“I’ll call you High Warlock, Your Majesty, hell, I’d call you Prince of Hell if you can fix this!”

“Magnus will be just fine,” Magnus chuckled. “It will take a while, so I hope you have no plans for the afternoon.”

“None that I can go to looking like this.”

“Isabelle dear, can you please go and cancel or reschedule my afternoon appointments, I believe Raphael has a few openings.

“Of course, Magnus, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s OK darling, we all make mistakes starting out, and this isn’t anything we can’t fix.”

“Let’s get your hair dried first,” Magnus said snagging a towel.

“You’re soaked.”

“I sort of freaked out and got up when Izzy was still washing my hair out.”

“I’ll get you a shirt to wear, we’ll try to dry yours out.”

“Thanks,” Alec said pulling his wet t-shirt over his head, and Magnus couldn’t help but stare, the man had the most glorious chest, and his fingers twitched wanting to run through the fine hairs on his chest.

“Magnus?” Alec said, snapping Magnus out of his thoughts.

“And I’m back,” Magnus said smirking. Alec blushed slightly, and Magnus couldn’t help but think how adorable he was.

“I have to say you’re not what I expected.”

“I’m not? Izzy’s talked about me?”

“Oh all the time, she’s quite the chatterbox.”

“Yeah she is, but I love her anyway.”

“That’s so sweet,” Magnus said, smiling at Alec.

Izzy came back in and noticed Alec topless, raising an eyebrow at Magnus.

“Isabelle dear, can you get your boyfriend a shirt from the supply closet.”

Izzy rushed off and didn’t really notice that Magnus had referred to Alec as her boyfriend.

Alec put on the fresh shirt, and Magnus had to hold back a sighed at the loss of the view. 

Magnus had wiped down the chair and motioned for Alec to sit, standing behind him; their eyes met in the mirror.

“We can’t just redye your hair because it will damage it, I need to run a few treatments through it first, and then we’ll dye it back to your original gorgeous colour last thing,” Magnus explained running his fingers through Alec’s hair gently.

Alec blushed under Magnus’ gaze, and Magnus couldn’t help the little flutter in his tummy. As he turned to get items ready, he had to remind him, not yours, taken.

“Right first, I need to put this treatment into your hair, and it will need to sit for about 30 minutes.”

“OK, I’m in your hands, Magnus.”

Magnus took his time, massaging the treatment into Alec’s hair. He tried to tell himself he was ensuring it was distributed thoroughly, but part of him knew that was a lie. Alec’s hair was short enough to use a comb to brush the treatment through, he didn’t need to do it with his hands.

“Are you hungry, how about some lunch while we wait?” Magnus asked.

“I could eat,” Alec said, smiling at Magnus and Magnus felt his heart flutter again.

“Umm is it OK if I use the bathroom?” Alec said.

“Of course,” Magnus said. “Just to the left.”

Magnus called for Isabelle. “Let’s organise some lunch, shall we?” he said.

“Definitely, leave it to me.”

“I have to say, Isabelle, he’s not what I expected, you’ve done well.”

Izzy looked at him, confused.

“He doesn’t strike me as a comic nerd.”

Izzy burst into laughter

“That’s not Simon.”

“It isn’t?” Magnus was confused

“No, that’s Alec.”

“Her much suffering big brother,” A voice said behind Magnus.

“Oh, I thought,” Magnus said, slightly embarrassed. “Isabelle said her boyfriend was going to be coming in.”

“He was, but he had a last-minute gig, so I talked Alec into coming in.”

Magnus and Alec just smiled at each other, and Izzy decided it was her cue to leave. “I’ll go grab lunch.”

“Thank you, Isabelle.”

“So it’s Alec,” Magnus said. “Is that short of Alexander?”

“It is, but no one calls me that.”

“That’s a shame its a beautiful name for an equally beautiful man.”

Alec blushed deeply.

“So what is it you do Alexander?” Magnus asked as they both took seats.

Alec smiled at the use of his name, it sounded so good coming out of Magnus’ mouth.

“I’m a cop.”

“Oh, I do love a man in uniform.”

“I’m a detective, so I usually wear civilian clothes.”

“That’s a shame, you do own a uniform, though?” Magnus asked cheekily.

“I do,” Alec said smirking.

“So you own the salon?” Alec asked

“I do,” Magnus said. “My apartment is on the floor above.”

“How is Izzy doing?” Alec asked concerned

“She’s doing wonderfully actually, this is nothing, and I’ve seen apprentices do much much worse.”

“Thanks for fixing this,” Alec said, smiling at the man.

“It’s my pleasure.”

“If I went to work like this I’d never hear the end of it, it’s hard enough being one of the only openly gay men in my precinct.”

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. “Yes, I can imagine it would be difficult. Thankfully being a hairdresser by trade, no one is too concerned by me being bisexual.”

Alec’s eyes ran over Magnus, very obviously checking him out.

“You have to let me thank you properly for doing this.”

“I haven’t done anything yet,” Magnus said shyly.

“Have dinner with me?” Alec said his eyes glued to Magnus’.

“I would love too.”

“Great,” Alec said, smiling widely.

When Izzy returned with sandwiches, she found Alec and Magnus beaming at each other. Mentally she kicked herself, she’d never considered introducing them before, but watching them together, she suddenly realised they were perfect for one another.

It was almost 4 pm by the time Magnus was finished with Alec’s hair, after dyeing it back to his natural colour, he’d given him a trim, styling it slightly, he looked amazing.

“Wow, it looks amazing, thank you, Magnus.”

“Anytime, Alexander.”

“Are you free tonight?”

“For you, I can be.”

“Would 6.30 pm suit?”

“Absolutely,” Magnus said, smiling widely.

“I’ll pick you up then.”

“I look forward to it.”

Izzy just stood there smirking at the two of them. “So you and my brother?” She asked after Alec left.

“It’s just dinner, a thank you for fixing his hair.”

“Yeah right, I saw the way you two were looking at each other,” She chuckled.

“Just promise me one thing,” Izzy added.

“Depends,” Magnus said raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t pick purple for the bridesmaid dresses, I don’t want to look like a plum,” she said, laughing.

“I can’t promise anything, my dear,” Magnus said, laughing.


End file.
